jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden
''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Thor: The Dark World ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by Ren the God of Humor and Tigerman531. Plot: Continuing with the Avengers initiation for the recent members, the team reunites with Thor as they visit Asgard. But an old enemy from the past named Malekith arrives seeking a power source called the Aether. To make matters worse, Thor's old friend Jane Foster comes in contact with it. Now with Asgard and Earth in danger, Thor, Jaden, Jeffrey and the team must stop Malekith from getting the Aether. However, they'll need help from the most unlikely ally imaginable: Loki. Trivia *Jaden, Alexis, Jeffrey, Aqua, Xion, sense something wrong with Odin at the end. Scenes The Team meets Loki again *Loki: Well well....... *chuckles and smiles* If it isn't Team Slifer and the Justice Guardians. *Jeffrey: *growls* *Loki: I hear how you two are now one big team. As if you couldn't get weirder. *Jeffrey: Shut up, Loki. *Aqua: So this is the demi-god that attacked New York. *Loki:..! Aw. Isn't that sweet. The monster has finally found love. A classic "Beauty and the Beast" pairing. *Jeffrey: *snarls at Loki* *Aqua: Leave him alone, Loki! *Tammy: *growls* *Loki: *chuckles* And what's this? Are these the little rats you foolishly call your brother and sister, Xion? *Xion: Stay away from them! *DJ: We're not rats!!! *Loki: And Discord..... Good to see you again.... traitor! *Discord: I'm afraid the feeling isn't mutual. *Loki: You shall pay for betraying Set. *Discord: Big words coming out the "puny god" who got tossed around like a rag doll by the Hulk. *Alexis: *snickers* *Xion: *snickers too* *Loki: I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Dark Elves Attack *(Tammy uses her ice breathe to freeze the floor, causing the Dark Elves to slip and fall) *Xion: Way to go, Tammy! *DJ: ...! More are coming! *Xion: Uh oh! *Jesse: I summon Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth! *(Amber Mammoth gets summoned) *Amber Mammoth: Hey, Jess! You want some pancakes?! *Jesse: Go for it!!! *(Amber Mammoth charges at the Dark Elves and tramples over them) *May: Munchlax, i choose you! *throws a Poke Ball* * (Munchlax is summoned) *Munchlax: Munchlax! * May: Munchlax, Solarbeam! * Munchlax: *uses Solarbeam which blasts through several Dark Elves, killing them* * Frigga's funeral *Xion: *sighs sadly and hugs Aqua* *Aqua: *hugs Xion back* *Puss: *takes off his hat in respect* *Bartok: *sheds a tear* *Jaden: *hugs Alexis in comfort* *Jeffrey: *sighs sadly* *Tammy and DJ: *cry in Shira's sides* *Shira: *hugs them both* Shh... *Tammy: *sniffs* But Thor's mom is dead.... *DJ: *sniffs* We're afraid to lose you, mom... *Shira: That will never happen. I promise *Tammy: *hugs Shira and continues to cry* *DJ: *sniffs and hugs Shira* *Shira: *still hugging the cubs* I know. You're concerned about losing me since Thor has lost Frigga, but that will NEVER happen. I'll always be here for you, my precious babies. *DJ: You sure? *Shira: I promise. *Xion: *hearing all this* I hope I don't lose you either, mommy. * Aqua: You won't. I promise. * Xion: *still hugging Aqua* I love you too much to lose... *Aqua: *still hugging her* I know, sweetie. *Jeffrey: *hugs them both* I love you two so much too. I'd be nothing without either of you... *Aqua: Oh, Jeffrey. You'll never lose me. I'll always be here for you and Xion, dear. * Jeffrey: I know... * Aqua: Hm........ ....! *starts making one of her lovely faces at Jeffrey* *Jeffrey: *gasps softly and blushes* *Aqua: I understand your concern for me right now, dear. But I promise, nothing, not even someone like Xehanort, will ever separate the three of us. *Jeffrey: Oh, Aqua. Your beautiful face sure makes me feel better. *Aqua: I know it's tough when someone dies, but we can't let it affect us forever. * Jeffrey: I know, my love. Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Superhero films